


Insane

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes insane after he fails the test and Sam remains soulless.</p><p>*EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane

Dean looked at Sam who was cuffed to the panic room cot: “I can't keep doing this, Bobby. I mean, what am I, gonna tie him up every time he tries to kill someone? And that's not gonna hold him. I mean, he's ...”

“... capable of anything” Bobby finished his sentence.

“What am I supposed to do here?” looked Dean Bobby in despair.

“I don't know” answered Bobby.

Dean then headed to Bobby's kitchen where Death was waiting for him, eating a hot dog: “Dean. Join me. I brought you one from a little stand in Los Angeles. Sit.” Death handed Dean a hot dog.

“Boy, what's with you and cheap food?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Thought I'd have a treat before I put the ring back on. Heavier than it looks, isn't it? Sometimes, you just want the thing off. But you know that. Not hungry?”

“Look... I think you know that I flunked. So there. Oh, and by the way, I, uh...I sucked at being you. I really screwed up the whole natural order thing. But I'm sure you knew about that, too”

“So, if you could go back, would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss, no stomping your feet?”

“Knowing what I know now, yeah”

“I'm surprised to hear that. Surprised and glad”

“Yeah, well, don't get excited. I would have saved the nurse, okay? That's it”

“I think it's a little more than that. Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order is not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess, is it? This is hard for you, Dean. You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce right back into your lap. But the human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than you know. And more valuable than you can imagine. So... I think you've learned something today”

“Want to know what I think? I think you knew that I wouldn't last a day”

“I have no idea what you're talking about”

“I lost. Fine. But at least have the balls to admit that it was rigged from the jump”

“Most people speak to me with more respect”

“I didn't mean...”

“We're done here. It's been lovely. Goodbye” Death stood up and took the ring. “You know the man in the panic room is not your brother. Not really” said Death as he put on his ring and disappeared.

*

Dean knew that from the moment he first saw him. He wanted to believe that he’s just seeing things but after he let that vampire turn him... he knew for sure. That man killed innocent people and tried to kill Bobby, he was capable of anything. He grabbed his gun and went to the panic room. Sam, well at least his body was still there, asleep. Dean gently stoked him and kissed him on his forehead before he pulled the trigger.

Bobby heard the gunshot and ran to the room. There he saw Dean on his knees, covered in blood and Sam lying dead on that bed, still cuffed.

“I didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t Sam. Not really” said Dean when he saw him Bobby just standing there. Dean loved his brother more than anything, but his brother was in a pit and there was nothing he could do about it. The man lying on that bed had his body, but he was never Sammy he knew and loved.

*

Castiel saw the pain and sadness in Dean and he wished he rescued Sam along with his soul that night. He brought Sam back for Dean, because he knew Dean that can’t live without his brother. But now the situation was even worse. He watched how Dean burned Sam's body, the pain and suffering he caused. He loved Dean more than anything but now he wondered if he made the right choice when he went to the cage for Sam. He did it for love, he just wanted to see Dean smile again, like he used to. But he only caused more pain. He wished he could tell he’s sorry, tell him everything, but that was a bad idea. Cas waited for a week but then he could no longer live with his secret. So one day, when Dean woke up he was there, waiting to tell him the secret:

“Dean I need you to know something”

“What Cas, did Rafael do something?”

“No. I was the one that brought Sam back. I’ve been working with Crowley to get the souls from Purgatory. So I could win the war”

“What? You let his soul behind? For power? You were playing with us, I had to kill Sam because you decided to betray us? And for what?”

“If Rafael wins...”

“I don’t care if the world ends, I have nothing to lose. We're done”

“Dean...”

Those were his last words before Dean stabbed him with his angel blade. Cas never saw it coming.

“I did it for you” whispered Cas before he fell to the ground and black wings appeared on the floor.

Then Dean packed his rifle and drove to see Samuel. When he got to his office he pulled out his gun and shot him in his heart. No one was there so by the time they found the body all traces were erased. He loved his mum, and he let him live until now because of her, but he couldn’t forgave him the betrayal.

A week after that another angel visited him. He told him Lucifer and Michael were free again and he must say yes to Michael. In return, he, Lisa, Ben and Bobby will live and he will bring back Sam and Adam after the fight.

The only reponse they got from him was "fuck off".

Lucifer started the slaughter. Dean thought he'll come for him, but he never did. Probably because he enjoyed making Dean watch his brother kill milions. And then, when all the killing was done he came for him. At that point it was mercy.


End file.
